friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 5 Nie dam mu wygrać
Była sobota, nie musiałam iść do szkoły. W okno stukały ciężkie krople wody...deszcz. Prawdę mówiąc, to nudziłam się jak nigdy, właśnie teraz, gdy potrzebowałam zajęcia. Właśnie teraz, gdy moim jedynym zajęciem było siedzenie i rozmyślanie. Właśnie teraz gdy chciałam zająć czymś myśli i nie dać im popędzić do zielonookiego blondyna. Czuję jakby cały świat, ba, wszechświat był przeciwko mnie. Po co mi to było? Dlaczego to zrobiłam? Z jakiego powodu założyłam kolejną maskę i odepchnęłam chłopaka, gdy zaczynał otwierać wrota mojego serca?! A, no tak. Odpowiedź sama się nasuwa. To tylko zwykły dupek, który myśli, że może mieć wszystkie. Nie raz już się z takimi spotykałam i zawsze, ZAWSZE wygrywałam. Dlaczego więc teraz miałabym przegrać moją grę? Która jest na moich zasadach? Którą żądze JA? Nie mogę. To po prostu niemożliwe żeby ktoś mnie pokonał. Zawsze tak robię i zawsze będę robić, dopóki nie znajdzie się ktoś kto ze mną wygra. Uwielbiam się bawić, uczuciami. To jest mój żywioł, pole do popisu, całe dla mnie, które od momentu poznania sobie podporządkowuję. Nie dam się zdominować, nie zabierze mi tej przyjemności. Nikt mi jej nie zabierze. -Ech...przydałoby się trochę ogarnąć.- Powiedziałam do siebie, przy okazji patrząc na zachlapaną cappuccino bluzkę. Podeszłam do szafy i wygrzebałam czarną bluzkę na cienkie ramiączka, fioletowe, zamszowe spodenki do połowy ud i białą narzutkę w kratę. Fasonem przypominała szlafrok, ale miała krótki rękaw i sięgała do pasa, na dodatek była tak cienka, że aż prześwitująca. Szybko przebrałam się w ciuchy i zeszłam na dół. -Och, kochanie. Już wstałaś...- Na kanapie siedzieli moi rodzice, co nie mało mnie zdziwiło. Przepraszam, ale czy źle spojrzałam do kalendarza? Mamy dziś jakieś święto? -C-co wy tu robicie? Nie powinniście być w pracy? -Razem z mamą, pomyśleliśmy, że spędzimy trochę czasu w domu... -Poza tym, kochanie, wybieramy się dziś wieczorem na bankiet.- Poszłam na chwilę do kuchni i wyciągnęłam z lodówki wodę o smaku truskawkowym, i po chwili siedziałam na fotelu obok kanapy. -Acha.- Mruknęłam.- W takim razie życzę miłej zabawy.- Przyłożyłam szyjkę butelki do ust i zaczęłam sączyć napój. -Marinette, chyba źle nas zrozumiałaś. Mama chciała powiedzieć, że MY idziemy dziś na bankiet...ty też.- Na dźwięk słów ojca zaczęłam się krztusić, z pomocą przybyła mi rodzicielka. -A po co ja do cholery mam się tam kręcić?! -Słonko, jesteś naszą córeczką, a my jesteśmy właścicielami sieci piekarnio-cukierni w Paryżu. Musisz tam z nami być. To wspaniała okazja, byś zaprezentowała się mediom. -Chyba dla ciebie, mamo. Idę na górę.- Pokierowałam się z butelką w dłoniach na górę, ale zdążyłam jeszcze usłyszeć słowa rodzicielki: "Tylko naszykuj jakiś strój wieczorowy!". Jasne, uwaga lecę. Wprost pędzę, by wygrzebać z szafy suknie wieczorową, ale jak mus, to mus. Weszłam do pokoju i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz. Podeszłam do szafy i wygrzebałam długą, bo aż do kostek, czerwoną suknię. Znów będę się musiała sztucznie zachowywać...pff...co ja gadam?! Przez cały czas to robię, nawet przy Alyi nie jestem do końca szczera, jednakże to ona zna mnie najlepiej. To, że nie jestem przy niej "prawdziwa" nie przeszkadza w naszej przyjaźni. Na szczęście, ona jest na tyle mądra i przenikliwa, że z łatwością czyta ze mnie jak z otwartej księgi...mimo mojej woli. Nie przeszkadza mi to, bo wiem, że jej mogę zaufać. Taaaa, Alya to ktoś kto mnie zna lepiej, niż ja samą siebie i nawzajem. Na tym w końcu polega przyjaźń, co nie? Z moich rozmyślań wyrwała mnie piosenka "Señorita", którą mam ustawioną jako dzwonek w telefonie. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz..."Alya <3", wcisnęłam zieloną słuchawkę. -Tak? ~Hej Marinette! Pamiętasz co dziś jest?! -Yyyyy...sobota? ~Ha Ha Ha...baaaardzo śmieszne, ale nie o to mi chodzi. -Dobra, mów i nie karz mi myśleć. ~W szkole, turniej gier. Będziemy wybierać reprezentantów szkoły. -I co? ~"I co"?! A to, że za dziesięć minut jestem pod twoim domem... -Ale, Alya...pada. ~W jakim świecie ty żyjesz?! Przestało padać już pół godziny temu. -Ale... ~Nie ma żadnego "ale", zbieraj się...już wychodzę. Chciałam jeszcze coś powiedzieć, al moja przyjaciółka się rozłączyła. W sumie, co mi szkodzi tam iść. Przebrałam się w białą bluzkę na grube ramiączka z dość dużym dekoltem i jeansowe rurki poprzecierane na udach, wzięłam jeszcze skórzaną ramoneskę, a na nogi założyłam sandałki na koturnie. Związałam jeszcze włosy w wysoką kitę i byłam gotowa do wyjścia, jak na zawołanie po moimi drzwiami zjawiła się brunetka i razem poszłyśmy w stronę szkoły. Sobota i szkoła, zwykle te dwa słowa nie pasują do siebie, ale to niezwykła sytuacja. Lada moment znalazłyśmy się przed budynkiem, a następnie w bibliotece, gdzie było już kilka osób. Z przykrością stwierdziłam, że jest tu również Adrien wraz ze swoją blond lalą. Jak tylko zobaczył, że się na nich patrzę, przyciągnął tapeciarę i przyssał się do jej ust, a jego ręce znalazły się pod jej koszulką. Próbuje igrać z moimi uczuciami, nie uda mu się. Coś co mi jeszcze wpadło do oka, to, to że Chloé już się tak nie ślini. Hahahaha... -Czyli nauki jednak na coś się przydały.- Mruknęłam do siebie i uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. -Mówiłaś coś?- Zapytała moja przyjaciółka. -Nie, nic...kiedy to się zacznie? -Zaraz powinno się za... -WITAM DROGICH UCZNIÓW NA COROCZNYCH ZAWODACH GIER!!! Nie ma co tu dużo gadać. Jeden z wywołanych zawodników losuje kartkę z nazwą gry, grając w nią mierzą swoje umiejętności i jak wiadomo...zwycięzca przechodzi dalej. Zaczynajmy!!! Pierwsza para: Juleka i Kim! Mecz został szybko rozegrany, Juleka wygrała i przechodzi dalej. Zwycięzcy z następnych rozgrywek są następujący: Max, Sabrina i Adrien. Jak pewnie się domyślacie, kibicował mu ten wymalowany jak porcelanowa laleczka, plastik. Kolejny mecz Sabrina vs Max, mimo tego, że rudowłosa starała się jak mogła, to i tak przegrała. Chłopak podszedł do niej, by pogratulować dobrej gry, ale ta tylko fuknęła, obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Jak to się mówi: "Rude jest wredne". Teraz Adrien i Kim, po kilku minutach gry, blondasek wygrał. - TERAZ NADSZEDŁ CZAS NA FINAŁ!!! MAX, MANIAK KOMPUTEROWY I NASZ WSPANIAŁY GRACZ ADRIEN!!! Usiedli na pufach i wylosowali grę "Ultimate Mecha Strike", grrrr...moja ulubiona. Minęło 10 minut, pół godziny, godzina...no ludzie ileż można?! Dopiero po półtorej godziny skończyli, Adrien wygrał miażdżącą liczbą punktów. Teraz do mnie doszło, przez poprzednią godzinę on się z nim bawił, w końcu gdy mu się znudziło pokonał go. Czy to samo zamierza zrobić ze mną? Nie doczekanie! To moja gra, jeśli będzie sprawiać problemy...najzwyczajniej zmienię zasady, bo kto mi zabroni?! Zrobię co chcę i wygram. Gdy jego wzrok pokierował się na mnie, na moją twarz wpłynął chytry uśmiech. Zmierzyłam go zafascynowanym wzrokiem, w którym kryła się iskra pożądania. Nadal się we mnie wpatrywał...teraz bardziej zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego po mnie, ale cóż...wszystkie ruchy dozwolone, panie Agreste. Zagryzłam wargę, odepchnęłam się od regału, o który właśnie się opierałam i wyszłam. To dopiero początek, nie pozwolę ci na wygraną. Nie będę częścią twojej kolekcji. Nie pozwolę ci mnie zniewolić, stłamsić. Byłam, jestem i będę wolna. Nie lubię żyć w zamknięciu. Cokolwiek będziesz robić, cokolwiek planujesz...pozostanę wolna. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach